Fox of the Winds
by Worgz
Summary: Naruto's heart and mind were almost broken following Pain's attack on Konoha, he returns after a 5 year exile. The village may have created their greatest hero or their worst enemy, and it will take one person to mend his heart. Pairs TBD fan based
1. Prologue

**(A/N)-**

What up everyone Worgz here, now before you start reading this I need to explain a few things about it. The story is a mix between my own ideas and Wolfee's story A Fox's Flower. Wolfee is a very good friend of mine and unfortunately because of personal issues he is not going to be able to work on AFF, so he asked if I would like to take over for him, which of course I agreed too. This is my first fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy it. Please review it with any comments, questions or concerns you may have and I will do my best to message you my responses. If I feel the question is a good point or an interesting idea I will post it on the next chapter. Lastly flamers beware, I like to receive constructive criticism, but if you start spouting out some egotistical shit that doesn't make any sense I will post it on the next chapter, where I will rip you a new one. All I ask is you be responsible with your criticism. I'm going to now step down from my soap box and I now give you Fox of the Wind, enjoy :D

Rated M for blood, language and lemons later on

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, however if I did a certain Uchiha would be getting his emo ass handed too him every couple of chapters (lol)

(XXXXXXXXXX)

_The cloud filled sky lit up as a flash of lightning tore across the sky. The rain was pouring down as the sky itself wept before the destruction of Konoha. He was kneeling in the crater that had wiped out a third of the village. The rain was running down his face freely mingling with his unchecked tears._

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Flashback

"_I was always chasing you…wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you, to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you." A small smile played across her face as a single tear ran down her cheek._

_Struggling to get up he watched her in front of him, standing determined and fearless. For once in her life she wasn't the sad, shy, pitiful girl her father thought she was. She had cast aside her fears and doubt and was willing to sacrifice herself for the one she cared about._

"_Because I…Love you." She softly spoke looking back at him, before she dashed towards Pain _

"_No. No stop!" He cried out watching her run to her death. He felt a pulse of chakra ahead of him and then a scream of pain._

_A second later Pain turned to look at him his fist still through her chest, blood running down his arm. Coughing her last breath, she turned her head to look at him. A sad expression playing across her face, as she mouthed the words 'I love you.'_

"_NOOOOOOO, HINATAAAAA!!!!" Naruto cried with every fiber of his being. The first woman to ever accept him for who and what he was had just died for him._

"_This is just like how my parents were killed, by Konoha shinobi, right before my eyes." Pain said with a blank expression on his face. "Love breeds sacrifice, which in turn breeds hatred."_

_Tearing the unmoving girl from his arm he flung her towards Naruto, where she landed with a sickening thud. Blood still running from the corners of her mouth and her once vibrant eyes stared at him lifeless and cold. Rage crept its way up to replace the sadness in his heart, as the world before him was covered in a film of red._

"_Now you can feel Pain." The cloaked man finished._

End Flashback

(XXXXXXXXXXX)

_"It's my fault." He cried, "I'm the reason that they died. If Akatsuki weren't after me they never would have attacked the village. And then…Hinata" he muttered as another stab of pain scared his heart. Looking at his red stained hands, a horrible feeling of guilt washed over his whole being._

_"Naruto." A voice called to him breaking him from his thoughts. A pink haired kunoichi was making her way down the side of the crater, and running towards him._

_"Sakura." He whispered, bringing his head out of his hands and watching the girl making her way to him. "I-I'm Sorr…" was all he managed to get out before a chakra enhanced hand slapped him across the face and sent him reeling._

_"What the Hell did you do?" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "How could you do this to everyone, it's your damn fault that everything is destroyed and so many innocent people are dead. It's all because of you!!" She cried sinking down to her knees._

_"Sakura-chan I didn't mean too." He whimpered nursing his slowly swelling cheek. He hated seeing the women he loved in such pain. Naruto attempted to bring his hand to her shoulder in comfort, until a small hiss escaped Sakura's lips._

_At his touch, she had visibly flinched, and looked up from her hands to stare at him with hate filled eyes. "Don't touch me." She spat. "Your nothing more then a monster, a Demon!!" She screamed once again before dissolving back into tears._

_At that moment time stood still for the blond shinobi, his entire world had shattered. The woman he loved more then anything else in the world, had called him a demon. Everything rushed towards him once again; every painful memory he had locked away, to keep him sane over the years flooded his mind._

(XXXXXXXXXXX)

F_lashbacks_

_Age 3:_

_A young boy is lying in the muddy waters outside the orphanage that until recently had housed him. Kicking him one more time in his already bruised ribs the woman stared down at his in disgust. "Now stay out, we can't have monsters like you here." Screamed the patron as she tossed the few possessions he had into the mud splattered yard._

_Age 5:_

_A young blonde is picking his way through a dumpster, trying to find some bit of food that wasn't too rotten to eat. Clutching his painfully empty stomach he walks farther down the dimly lit alley, hoping to find something, anything to calm the gnawing hunger._

_Age 8:_

_A mob of people drunk on rage and even more so on liquor are beating a young boy bloody after cornering him in an alley way. Breaking his bones and tearing his flesh, the only reaction they get out of the bloody boy is a smile through the pain. Screams of murderer, and demon child are tossed around as one man steps forward. Clutching a short piece of iron shaped into the word demon he turns the beaten boy on to his stomach. The mob shouts their encouragement as the presses the white hot metal against the boy's bare back. The blonde boys shrieking of pain can barely be heard over the shouts of the cry as the smell of burning flesh circles the alleyway._

_Age 12:_

_Sitting on the single swing in the academy yard he watches his classmates around him. Everyone else his age has parents that love them, so why not him. 'I forgot, what parents would want a monster for a child' he thought sadly. Looking around he sees other kids surrounded by their precious people. He watched the mothers fuss over the young boys and girls, and the fathers ruffling hair and giving out praise. 'I wonder what it feels like to be loved'_

_Age 13:_

_He stared down at his chest and the arm thrust through it. Gasping for air from the pain he looks into the eyes of one, he called his friend and his brother. "Why?" Was all he could ask. Pulling out his hand Sasuke looked down at Naruto, his eyes uncaring. "You were never anything more then a stepping stone, a means to get an end." He told the blonde. "Nothing more then that." Naruto hovered between consciousness and unconsciousness and heard words that pained him worse then the hole in his chest. "You where never my brother. You will always be a dobe." The dark haired boy said with a sneer._

_Age 16:_

_He felt his chest tighten in worry as he knocked on the door to the Hokage's office before letting himself in. Staring at his adopted mothers face he knew something was wrong. "What is it? What happened?" He could feel his fear rising higher. "Naruto," she began but had to stop as she bit back a sob. "Jiraiya is…dead." She said tears silently running down her face. "No, h-he can't be." The blond teen said in disbelief, while sinking to his knees. "Dammit! He promised he wouldn't leave me! He promised I wouldn't be alone again." He cried out, as he pounded the ground with his fists before collapsing into tears._

_End Flashbacks_

(XXXXXXXXXXX)

_As the memories slowly faded away, Naruto slumped over lifelessly. The freezing water of his mindscape soaking his body to the bone, but the blonde didn't care about that or anything at this point._

_"_**_Kit! Wake the hell up." _**_The fox yelled at him, eyes glowing from behind his prison._**_ "Dammit, Naruto please wake up." _**_It plead with him_**_. _**_The only response he gave was a turn of him head towards the cage. The fox looked at the boy and was scared for the first time in decades, not for itself, but for the boy. Naruto's eyes gave the look of someone utterly defeated, a look of uncaring about his existence. A look that the Kyuubi no Kitsune never thought it would see on the shinobi's face. _**_"Kit I'm going to get us out of here, somewhere safe. Once we're there let's try to heal your pain, together. So please just hold on a little bit longer." _**_The fox spoke concerned, trying to keep the panic form sounding in its voice. Flaring its chakra, nine tails slipped from behind the bars and enveloped the helpless teen in its embrace._

_Outside of Naruto's mindscape onlookers watched as a small aura of red chakra surround the unmoving blonde shinobi. Sakura glanced up as Naruto stood and looked around at the villagers lining the edge of the crater and then looked straight at her. _**_"You child have made the biggest mistake of your life."_**_ Naruto said in a demonic voice. _**_"Because of you,"_**_ then he looked at the others. _**_"And because of all of you, this boy has given up on his life, the pain he has suffered from all of your hands is unimaginable. But he suffered it all, holding the demon inside of him back to protect all of you. And what did you do for your savior the one who held me, the greatest of the Biju at bay? WHAT DID YOU DO? You made him suffer through a lifetime of torment and pain; by all rights I should destroy what remains of your precious village." _**_Naruto sneered at the ran across every man woman and child's face at the thought of the demon obliterating the remains of the village. _**_"But I won't, because I know the kit wouldn't want his precious people hurt, even if they are few and far between," _**_a collective sigh of relief ran through the crowd. _**_I am however taking him away from here. His mind has almost been destroyed by your actions, so we are leaving. Remember we…no He will be back." _**_Looking up at the villagers he sighed and disappeared in a flare of chakra and a blue and violet flame._

(XXXXXXXXXX)

_Five years have passed since Pain's attack on the village. Surprisingly very few leaf shinobi were killed and those that were seriously injured were healed. Unfortunately Hinata Hyuga was one of the few who perished during the fighting. Konohagakure however had survived and was flourishing once again under the leadership of the fifth Hokage Tsunade._

(XXXXXXXXXX)

(A man is making his way down one of the paths leading to Konoha)

"I missed the Konoha Autumns." He spoke. Nodding its head in agreement the young fox hopped onto his shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

A slightly cool breeze blew past the two in the afternoon sun. Holding his hat (think hats that Itachi and Kisame wore on their first trip to Konoha) against Mother Nature's breath, the two bells hanging from his hat chimed softly.

Shifting the biwa (a short-necked 5 stringed lute) on his back to a more comfortable position, the golden and red striped fox, gave him a look of annoyance at the sudden movement. "Suki-chan." He said as innocent as possible, "you are by far the laziest kit I have ever meet." She looked at him with her golden eyes, yawned and settled back into her favorite spot, the single bell hanging off her ear ringing slightly. Chuckling he continued down the gravel road.

Spotting a familiar bend in the road ahead of the two travelers, the man let out a small sigh. Suki raised her head and looked at him quizzically. "No nothings wrong." He muttered quietly, fooling neither the fox nor himself. Rounding the bend he came insight of his destination. "I just wonder how things have changed since I was gone. I mean I didn't exactly leave on the best terms." He said sadly. The young kit yipped at him and licked him on the neck causing him to smile. "Maybe your right, I doubt anyone will recognize me anyway."

Giving her a foxy grin he gently stroked the top of the foxes head, causing her to purr gently into his shoulder while her two red tipped tails curled around his neck.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Watching the man approach the walled village the guard an Anbu wearing a Taka (falcon) mask nudged his dozing Neko (cat) masked partner, waking her instantly. "What do you make of that," he asked while pointing at the man emerging from the surrounding forest. "I don't know," she replied. "But he'll be here soon enough."

As the man got closer, the two guards where able to see what he was wearing, and it was a strange getup in both their opinions. He was wearing an all black hakama (Kendo pants) and a pair of black socks and Waraji (straw sandals), a sleeveless black shirt and a short sleeve fishnet shirt visible underneath. A gray sash wrapped around his waist and was tied in the front. Over his shirt he had on a white haori with a black flame design on the bottom and another blue haori over top of that with a fire and wind design on it along with a large nine tailed fox on the back with the tailed wrapping around to the front (similar style that Katen Kyoukotsu in Bleach has) The strangest part about his getup were the tattoos on his arms that looked similar to different types of seals and a hat with two bells hanging off it that chimed every time he moved his head.

**(A/N)-** I wanted to make him a cross between Katen Kyoukotsu from Bleach and Anbu black ops, just because I think he would look badass like that. :D

State your name and reasons for visiting Konohagakure." The first Anbu yelled, as the man got closer.

Slowly coming to a stop with a small ringing from his bells, he gazed at both of the guards from under the brim of his hat. Staring at the cerulean blue eyes looking back at her Neko felt her heart skip a beat.

"Kitsune." The man stated, and with a small yip on his shoulder Suki cemented the statement. "And purpose," Taka said, with a small edge on his voice. " Just walking and enjoying life. You should try it sometime" He calmly said with the hint of a smirk running across his face. "I meant your purpose for coming to the village." The Anbu said, now visibly angry. "Ahhh, you should have said that to begin with." He claimed, only fueling the man's anger. "I'm here to visit some old friends, and maybe perform a little." Tilting his biwa into view.

"Well everything seems in check." The calm one of the two said, as she pushed her partner out of the way. "Here's a map." Smiling at the man she pushed her fellow anbu back to their posts.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

"What the hell was that all about?" Taka asked still pissed off.

"Well, sure he was dressed kinda strange, but did you see his eyes?" She said sighing softly. Her fellow Anbu looked over at her with disgust.

"Pathetic." Was all he said while shaking his head.

"What?" She said hands on her hips. "So I'm not aloud to look at the only hot guy who comes through this gates, but you can ogle every women who does? She joked

"Just shut up baka and get back to work." He said, clearly defeated.

"Victory. Neko 1, Taka 0." She claimed, much to her partners disapproving glare. 'He was pretty cute under those weird haori' she thought suppressing a giggle

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Walking into the village he looked at the map and saw a little heart and number written in the corner. Sighing he looked back at the guard who giggled at him, when she saw he had discovered her gift for him. Looking at Suki, she just shook her head at him, and closed her eyes settling into his shoulder once more. "It's not my fault you know." He told the golden-red fox, who ignored him and promptly drifted off to sleep. Smiling her looked around at the village as memories rushed back to him. 'Nostalgic.' He thought and continued his way into the heart of the village.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

**(A/N)-**

Well everyone I hope you really enjoyed the first chapter, I'm already hard at work on the next, but I have to balance writing between work and college and friends, so I'm sorry if the new chapters don't come out a regular intervals. Now before I get the inevitable hailstorm of hate mail concerning Hinata dying off I would like to say that I had her killed for some very important reasons. I can't reveal everything because that would ruin the surprise, but her death will be a very powerful motivator for certain characters through out the story. So on two separate issues, first of I don't know if there is anyone out there who would be interested in doing Japanese translation for my jutsus and such, I like they way they flow better with the story so anyone interested please message me, and don't worry I will give you credit in all my chapters :D And the last order of business is about the pairings in this story. I don't, repeat I don't want a harem, not that I don't enjoy harem stories its just for this particular story a harem wouldn't fit. I am personally leaning to either-Anko, Yugito or maybe Kurenai. So please vote on who you think Naruto's lady is should be, if you have any better ideas that you think could tie in nicely to the story explain your reasoning and ill put it into consideration

Now if you will all excuse me I'm going to hide in my new flame proof bomb shelter, to protect myself from the Hinata maniacs Bwhahahaaaaaa you will never get me now! (grins insanely)

Till next time.


	2. AN update

Well after much suggestions from reviews, friends and otherwise Anko has become the led female in the story and Naruto's love interest.

This is for a couple of reasons such as:

I know more about her then the others and can make a better character profile for her

Suggestions

overall story flow

Well I hope you enjoy the rest of the story


End file.
